Chosen one
by gogeta408
Summary: You are part of the program called 'the one'. You have been taken from your world to save this one... You maybe young, but I hope you'll be able to take in the truth. The life you had is a lie, now it's time to see reality.
1. Chapter 1

_There is a reason you're there... You, like others were created and chosen to become the one who must save the digital world. You stood out, though like the rest of them... Though you're young, I believe you are the one that will be able to handle the truth..._

_You and the world you know is a lie, created to make a saviour. You are the one... You are..._

Chapter 1

The sun rose over the tall walls that protect the village of konoha. The village, hidden in the leaf, located in the land of fire. The sun rose through one of the top apartment buildings and rested on the young sleeping blond male called Naruto Uzumaki. The jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune one of the most powerful demons in the world.

As the young male slept, the clock beside Naruto ticked away as the second arm began to reach the time for the alarm. The young male slept soundly as the day got underway and as it reached 7 o'clock. The alarm went off and Naruto rolled over to ignore the most annoying thing in the world. But after 15 seconds, Naruto rolled over and grabbed the clock and threw it out the window. The sound died out and Naruto smiled as he tucked himself into his warm world of sleep.

But a second alarm went off and Naruto's eyes opened in annoyance and Naruto moved through the apartment, throwing his items about as he looked for what was taking away his perfect sleep. The clock sat on his kitchen table and Naruto held it up as an insane look appeared on his face with the unbelievably large knife in his hand. But as soon as soon he saw the time, Naruto threw both into the air. "I'm late!" The clock continued to go as it landed on the table. The knife spun and landed down above the metal object and stopped the alarm. If a clock could sweat, it would be sweating bullets.

"I can't believe I let myself sleep in so late!" The blond lad called as he hopped into the bathroom as he pulled on his shorts and sandals. Looking to the mirror, Naruto reached for his toothbrush and glanced about. "You're kidding! Where did that toothpaste go?" With a roar the bathroom was trashed as the toothpaste sat on the shelf. Sighing in defeat at not finding it, Naruto glanced to his left and his face lit up as he grabbed it and got underway. Looking at the mirror, Naruto started to brush his teeth and glanced back to the clock. But as he looked in his room, he found his clock missing. And remembered he'd thrown it out the window. 'Damn it!'

Getting to the kitchen, Naruto glanced to his clock and quickly threw some bread in his toaster and paced about the room. "Come on... I'm going to be late..." Naruto jumped as the toast was done and Naruto grabbed it and rushed to the door and grabbed his bag on the way. "Man... Sensei's going to kill me..." Naruto growled as he skidded out the door and rushed down the stairs.

Today was Naruto's first exam for his first year in the ninja academy. He may not have shown it, but he had studied his ass off, he wasn't about to come out at the bottom of the class. No matter how much of a clown he was. They'd all see he can do it; he will become hokage like the old man.

As Naruto reached the academy, Naruto glanced about to find no one in the play ground. "Am I that late? Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he hurried down the hall and to his door. Sliding the door open, Naruto panted as he glanced about. "What?" There was no one there? "Where is everyone?" Entering the class, Naruto glanced about and started scratching the side of his head in confusion.

"What you doing here Naruto?" An annoyed voice spoke as Naruto jumped at the hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned round and looked at the annoyed face of his sensei, Iruka. The male raised an eyebrow. "Classes don't start for another hour. This is a first for you to be early." Naruto blinked.

"What? B-but..." Naruto stammered before he realised and the palmed his face. He'd moved the clocks forward so he wouldn't be late. The male looked on till Naruto turned round and walked up to his desk. Without a word, Naruto set his stuff down and rested on his desk. 'Damn it...'

X X

The bell rung and students left out in a hurry and Naruto walked out with a smile as he took off with a hop and scurried down the streets. Stopping outside his favourite place of eat, Naruto rushed forward and pushed the flap up. "Oi! Old man! Ayame-nee-chan!" Customers glared at the source of the voice as Naruto sat down. The elderly chef chuckled as he rested on the desk looking at the young blond male.

"Hello there Naruto. You seem in a good mood." Naruto nods. "Miso ramen?" With another nod, the elderly male went to cook. As he got under work, Naruto sat uneasy on his seat and as he glanced about a young female teen walked in from the back of the shop.

"Hello Naruto..." Naruto grinned as the girl ruffled the blond hair. "How was the exam today?" Naruto chuckled. "Did well?" Naruto nods.

"I did great! Look!" Naruto called passing the paper. Ayame smiled as she took the folded page and opened it up. Her face lit up and walked round and hugged the young male.

"That's great Naruto! 80 percent is awesome!" Naruto chuckled as the girl praised him. "Dad!" The chef nods.

"I know, for doing so well Naruto... Extra ramen as a reward for doing so well." Naruto cheered as the girl ruffled the blond hair and Naruto grinned. Today was going great!

But while he may be enjoying his day, the customers who overheard this, didn't like the idea of the jinchuuriki container getting to smart for himself. They left without showing any interest, and spread the word. Events were happening tonight.

X X

'The time is getting closer... Events are playing out as set...' The male looked to the moon as it showed his white cloak in the moonlight. The figure looked down and sighed. 'I wish it didn't have to be like this...' The figure jumped down from the buildings and walked into the streets and faded from sight. But his footprints remained for several more steps before he vanished. The street remained quiet for several seconds more before a line flickered and the street's path blurred and turned to normal, as if no one had just walked down it.

Naruto held a smile as he walked the street, his hand on his stomach as he enjoyed the exam reward ramen as he'll label it. He will make sure that he comes out top next time to maybe get an all you can eat. But the sound of something falling caused Naruto to turn, and look to see what made the noise. "Hello?" Naruto called, but got no response. Naruto walked back slowly as he glanced about. "H-hello? S-someone there?" Naruto called out as figure's walked into the street. "C-can I help you?" Naruto flinched as glass smashed and Naruto looked as the broken glass bottle flickered in the moonlight.

"This is the end for you..." Naruto glanced amongst the figures as panic rose in Naruto's mind. "Get him..." Naruto's foot turned round as the bodies moved forward and Naruto took off like a shot.

"H-help!" Naruto called as he ran. What did he do wrong? Today was going so well... Tears appeared as he ran down the street. "Someone! Please! Help me! Someone!" Naruto called as he ran along. Naruto glanced back as the figures were following; they seemed to be a bit sloppy in their footsteps. Naruto just had to hope, that someone would come to his aid. But Naruto had looked back to long and as Naruto looked forward, the cat that crossed his path got caught up in Naruto's legs and caused the male to land flat on the floor. Naruto gasped and quickly glance back as the others were getting closer and faster. Naruto glanced to the gap in the fence. Without glancing back, Naruto dived into the gap. But he didn't take a moment and ran off as they tried to get over the fence.

Once the sound died out and Naruto found that maybe he would be fine, looking up, Naruto could see his apartment and his safe haven. "Finally, I'm almost home." Naruto called as he rushed faster. But his hope had reached his end as a figure stepped out into street and swung. The force caused Naruto to tumble forward and land flat on his front. "What was that?" Naruto stammered out loudly.

"Got him! I got the demon!" Naruto sat up and glanced back. Slowly Naruto stood as the group of men began to cheer.

"Got what demon?" Naruto asked, but no one answered. Naruto moved round people, so not to draw their attention to him. Naruto got to the middle and his eyes widen before he took a step back as his took a deep breath. "No..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the form. "N-no this can't be..." Naruto touched the wall and Naruto took deep breaths. "No..." Naruto closed his eyes. That form... Face impacted, was him. "No...!"

"Now let's go and celebrate! And let's forget this night ever happened... Drinks on me!" There was a cheer and the group walked off, leaving Naruto sat against the wall, his head rested in his hands. This had to be a nightmare...

Beside Naruto, the world around him rippled and the male in white appeared in the street. "Get up..." Naruto didn't respond. "Get up now boy..." Naruto still didn't respond. The male glanced down at the stone and kicked it at the young male. Naruto yelped and turned to the figure with his tear streamed face. "Get up, and come with me... You are no longer part of this world." Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I going?" The male didn't respond for several seconds and Naruto stood. "W-where will I be going?"

"Neither place you think you'll be going. You will be going somewhere you'll find hard to understand..." The male turned and walked. "Follow me..." Naruto watched as the male walked into what looked like water, but there was only the path before him. But, that couldn't have been right... Naruto rushed up and stopped just before the male did and glanced about. With a raise of the right hand, Naruto put his hand forward and his eyes widen as the area before Naruto glowed as his hand past into a water like barrier. Naruto pulled his hand back and he found it unharmed. But, it felt weird... Looking back to the street, Naruto glanced back and dashed forward to where the male had gone.

Naruto's body lay in the street for several seconds, before the body began to give off a black smoke as the particles broke down and faded into nothing. The test result paper fluttered into the street.

X X

Naruto blinked and glanced about as he looked at the endless white. "Where are we?" The male glanced back.

"The barrier boarder... I can't keep you here long, so please stay still now..." Naruto raised an eyebrow as the male walked forward. "You want to know answers I can't give, but you will get your answers... So stand still and let me do what is needed..." Naruto remained still as the male raised his hands up.

In his right plam, a white orb appeared, in the left, a red one. The figure turned and let them both loose on Naruto, causing the blond to stumbled back as both struck him. The white one landed in his left hand, the other one to his chest. Naruto yelled as they burned and took form. But as quickly it faded and Naruto took a breath as he looked down at his shaky left hand. Naruto looked at the white, blue like object. The right hand rested on his chest as he felt the object dangling there. "What is this?" The white object let out a whirling sound and Naruto yelled as he glanced down, his body began to fade away.

"You will understand a whole new world. You are the chosen one..." Naruto yelled out as he vanished. The figure stood there and looked to the endless white heavens. "A new face, another journey... Good luck, I'll be watching..."

X X

Strange sounds reached Naruto's ears. Slowly sitting up, he rested his left hand to the floor. Naruto glanced down and turned his palm over and looked at the device in his hand. The strange sounds blared again and Naruto looked up and stared at all the people. Naruto glanced left and then right, it was unreal. Naruto looked up as he saw something flying through the sky before looking down to ground level and looking at the strange things speeding by left and right. "Where am I...?" Naruto muttered as he walked about in curiosity.

Naruto glanced left and right again as he left the area and watched as something large shot by and Naruto turned and stared blankly, what was that? His mind wandered as he walked into the path of the next one and it screeched to a halt. A loud noise echoed out and Naruto jumped as he turned round. "You stupid kid!" The adult yelled as he leaned out the object. "Watch where you going! You'll get killed if you're not careful!" Naruto slowly stepped back away from the strange thing and it roared by and it blared the same noise again.

"What's going on?" Naruto watched as a group of people stopped at something sticking out the path and watched as the light turned red and the strange things stopped at it. "Whoa..." Naruto jogged up as people walked across and Naruto followed as he glanced at all the people who past him, and the pets they walked with also. Naruto glanced up as he touched the other path and watched as the light turned green and the strange things began to move. "So the lights control them things... I'll keep that in mind..." Naruto tensed and glanced left quickly. Something was calling him, but it was getting away. 'What's this feeling?' Naruto ran forward and nipped round the crowd. He could feel the pull getting stronger and he was almost there. But Naruto stopped and glanced back, what did he just see?

Taking several steps back, Naruto turned and stared at his reflection. Naruto's features looked on, sad and confused. "What?" Naruto looked at the figure before him, the young male was in his clothing, but the hair was brown. Naruto reached up to his head and felt the hair, the spiky style gone, and now a loose wild brown hair. Plucking the hair from his forehead, Naruto looked at, why was it brown? His hair was blond right? Naruto glanced back and leaned closer, his eye's... There's green... No, not green, but like a mixture of both green and blue... His whisker marks had also gone. It was like he wasn't even looking at Naruto Uzumaki anymore. But a complete stranger.

The pulling feeling was gone, but Naruto just stood there staring at his reflection and wondering, what was happening to him.

X X

More strange objects, some huge and slow to move, others really fast with people riding them like horses, gone in an instant and so loud also. Others in similar style, but they're making them go with their feet. What was this strange world?

Naruto wondered about as he looked at the tall buildings. They looked as tall as the mountain side in his home village! Well... Where was konoha? Did it even exist?

Answer's... What answers? The man had said so little, what chosen one? Why Naruto and where was he? Was he somewhere outside the village walls? He'd never seen anything outside it, so maybe he was?

Naruto glanced about to see a male standing beside one of them unmoving objects and seemed to be writing. Maybe he'd know? Naruto ran over and glanced up. "Excuse me, sir..." The male stopped what he was doing and glanced down.

"Hello there little guy, something wrong?" Naruto nods and the male smiled as he crouched down. "How can I help?" Naruto smiled.

"Do you know where the village called konoha is sir?" The male's smile dropped as he looked on confused.

"A village called Konoha?" Naruto nods with a smile. "Never heard of that..." Naruto stared with a frown as the male rubbed his chin. "Konoha..." The male stood and reached into his pocket and pulled out a book. "Konoha..." The adult looked through it as Naruto looked on. The male closed his book. "Look kid, stop messing me about..." Naruto blinked as his eyes widen. "Stop making up things..." Naruto shook his head.

"But I'm not! I came from konoha... I... I just want to get back..." Naruto muttered looking down before almost instantly his head shot up, that feeling again.

"If you're lost young lad, I'll help you find your mom and dad... I'm a police officer..." The male stopped and stared curiously as Naruto turned and looked about. "You okay?" The young male took off and the male stood quickly. "Oi!"

'What's this feeling?' Naruto stopped as his device let out a whirl. Naruto blinked as he looked at it, why was it glowing? Quickly looking to his feet, it was safe to say he wasn't disappearing again. But looking to the sky, Naruto wondered what was going on?

The calling died down and Naruto found himself lost again. But glancing at a sign, he was somewhere in Obaida? Where ever that was...

Walking down the paths, Naruto had his head hung low, where will he go? He was somewhere with no knowledge of his home. No family or friends...

Naruto stopped, that's right... He's just like before, all alone. But this time no one knew who he was, he was nobody to this place. Least people stared at him and seemed to know of him... He had no family that would be worried about him. Or friends who would come looking for him.

But it also hit Naruto that he was dead in his home village... No one would care where he is? Except for maybe the hokage and the family of the ramen house.

Glancing up, Naruto looked at the large building. It awed Naruto that something so big was made. Naruto stared at it and blinked as his device glowed again. Naruto looked at it before looking to the building... Maybe... Maybe it was trying to tell him something? Naruto put the device back in his pocket and Naruto walked to the building. Naruto continued to look straight up the building. So big...

Naruto entered and glanced about, and looked up to the floor above, maybe if he went to every floor... He'd get that feeling again... With that, Naruto made his way to the stairs, but stopped as the door beside the stairs opened and people walked out. Naruto stepped over and looked at the amount of people then the small room... Naruto stepped inside and glanced about, why were so many people in such a small space?

The door behind Naruto closed and Naruto turned round and ran up to the door. "Hey! Open the door!" Naruto spoke pushing against it, but the room shook and Naruto jumped as he stepped to the centre. The room was moving? Naruto rushed back to the door. "Open the door! Please!" Naruto cried in worry, he didn't like this. He wanted out now! "Open! Please, open the door!" The door opened and Naruto rushed out and into the group of people.

"You okay?" A lady spoke as she looked to Naruto who ran by. "Hey!" But Naruto didn't stop and ran off out of sight. Having found a quiet spot, Naruto sat down and tried to calm down. He didn't like that, it was horrible, and being stuck in such a space without a clue of what was going on. He'd stay away from that from now on. Before long, Naruto rubbed his eyes as he calmed down and stood. He couldn't sit about in fear; he had to get looking for what was calling him. Walking along from floor to floor, Naruto glanced from door to door in hopes of finding that calling feeling.

As Naruto reached one of the many floors, he stopped; he could feel the calling sensation again. Naruto glanced down the row of doors and began the walk, but as he walked, he found his was getting nervous. But why? Guess he was hoping this will give him his answers? Maybe he'll find a way home? Naruto stopped outside a door, his heart felt like it was about to jump from his chest. The sensation, it was calling him from beyond this door. Naruto raised his hand to knock... But the door opened.

Naruto found he could only stare blankly at the face before him. The face of a girl his age looked at him blankly as her brown eyes held its gaze. "You okay?" Naruto blinked as he realised his mind had stopped. Naruto lowered his hand and glanced about.

"Um..." Naruto jumped as the device went off again. Naruto pulled it out and looked at the glow.

"What's that?" Naruto looked at the girl as she looked at it curiously. Naruto looked down and then held it forward to the brown haired girl to see if she knew. She reached out, but as her hand touched Naruto's to hold the device, Naruto's eyes widen as he felt a pulse and his vision blurred. Everything turned different, the walls, they were black with some kind of flowing design, the girl, her body was different now, a bright glow, something, glowing from the chest.

Naruto stepped back surprised, the vision returned to normal and the girl jumped, startled by the sudden pull back. Naruto looked at the device, then the girl. She was about to speak when Naruto took off.

"Wait!" The girl called out as she watched Naruto disappear. "Who are you?" The girl muttered. There was something about that boy, something that reminded her of those things she saw.

"Hikari... Come back inside, you're still unwell and you'll only get worse going outside." Hikari glanced inside the room.

"Hai..." Hikari glanced back to where the boy had gone and then walked back into the room.

X X

He had to go back, he may be worried... But Naruto knew that he'd only get his answers once he'd got into that room. Just that the girl startled him... But there was something, something telling him that she was connected, otherwise... Otherwise he may not have seen what he saw.

The morning had come and Naruto had slept on an old couch in one of the alleys, better than sleeping out in the open. But maybe he could have picked somewhere better to sleep. His stomach growled, he was hungry also, and he hadn't eaten since he arrived. Naruto whimpered, what was he to do?

As he entered the streets, Naruto kept his head low as he walked back to the large building. As he got close, something tugged at him and Naruto looked up and then to a disappearing... Naruto still didn't know what it was called yet, but it was loud that's all he knew, and something was going in it? Could it be the girl? Naruto looked back to the building. Guess he'd only find out once he returned.

Returning to the floor, Naruto walked the same path and found he was even more nervous than before? Would the girl be there? Would someone else open the door? Naruto stopped at the door and looked at it. Naruto raised his hand and stopped, but no one answered the door. Naruto moved his hand closer and knocked three times.

There he stood nervously. He'd never been up to someone's door, it was always his own. Rubbing his arm, Naruto wondered if they had gone out. Turning, Naruto walked to leave, but stopped as the door latch dropped and the door opened. "It's you again..." Naruto looked at the girl as she stepped out the door way. "Are you lost?" Naruto blinked and turned round...

"Yes..." Naruto could only answer before his stomach growled and Naruto looked down embarrassed. Hikari smiled.

"You hungry?" Naruto looked up surprised. "If you want, I have some food that my kaa-san made..." Naruto stared for a moment and shook his head.

"N-no... That's okay, thanks... I don't want to eat it if it was made for you. I'm not about to steal someone's food." The girl chuckled.

"It's not stealing if I'm asking if you want some..." The girl stepped forward and reached for Naruto's hand. But Naruto pulled back. The girl frowned and Naruto looked away.

"Sorry, just that I'm a little nervous..." The girl glanced back up and both met each other's gaze.

"Hikari..." Naruto blinked as the girl smiled. "My names Hikari Yagami..." Naruto slowly returned the smile.

"Nice to meet you. My names Naruto Uzumaki..." Hikari gave a short nod with a smile as she turned for the door.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun... Come on..." Naruto blinked as Hikari walked back into the room. Naruto walked up but stopped and Hikari glanced back. "Kaa-san and Tou-san are out visiting my oji-san and obaa-san... Onii-chan's gone camping for the week." Naruto glanced about nervously and Hikari turned round curiously. "What's wrong?" Naruto glanced down.

"Just that, I've never been in someone else's home before... I'm sort of scared to come in." Even though Naruto's answers were right inside this room, he couldn't enter. Hikari stared on curiously.

"You've never been in someone's home before?" Naruto shook his head. "Never your friends or with family?" Naruto closed his eyes as he frowned.

"My family... I never had one, the closest people I could call family, was an old man who sometimes visited me to see if I was okay in my apartment... And another old man and his daughter who severed me my food when I visited their ramen shop..." Naruto looked to the floor. "I didn't have any friends..."

Hikari looked at Naruto sadly. That was so sad... But she quickly smiled. "I'll be your friend Naruto-kun." Naruto's face slowly rose with his face evident with surprise; he looked like he thought she was kidding. Hikari held her smile as her eyes remained focused with Naruto's. "If you don't have any friends Naruto-kun, I'll be your friend... But..." Hikari muttered curiously. "How come you don't have any friends?" Naruto blinked and glanced down, how could he explain something he himself really couldn't.

But before Naruto could answer, his device went off again. Why was it going off? The screen glowed and both glanced about as items in the room went off. Both looked to each other and Naruto's eyes widen as Hikari noticed his gaze held behind her. Hikari turned round and looked at the T.V. It was glowing. Both walked into the lounge part and both stared at the screen. They watched as something came out the screen and formed a large egg. "It's like before..." Hikari muttered and Naruto glanced over to Hikari confused. "Like then..."

The egg took shape before it began to form cracks as light flickered from it. And in an instant, the egg exploded. Both stared on surprised as a small figure was crouched before them. Its body was like that of a human with red fur, but with its face feline like and the yellow tuff of fur on the chest. Like some kind of animal, it tail waved at the back with a small flame flicking on it. Both children took note of the strange symbol on the wrist bands and the head piece as a flame danced in the one on the head. The blue eyes looked at the pair curiously before looking back to Naruto. The feline face smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you, chosen one..."

XXXXXXX

This is just a pilot chapter. I've got an idea for this, but like fox and star, shinobi evolution and this. It will be some time before I jump to it. I'm just doing idea's that come to my head. Simply because I'm board.

Also, the digimon that just appeared. Was Coronamon.

I thought this one was rather fun to do, someone trying to understand our world. Tell me what you think of how Naruto's currently experiencing the world. You're thought's are helpful as it gives me that boost for areas in story styles I'm trying to cover.

Also, I'm about a thousand words into chapter 6 of N D A 02. So don't worry, but I had to get this out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It took me two attempts to get this right. But even now I don't feel at that full confidence. But no matter, I've done my best to keep a good lid, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

The breeze was welcome as Naruto gazed over the city, his teal eyes staring at nothing while his brown hair ruffled in the wind.

'_You are not human... You are part of a large planned program made by the digimon gods called, 'the one'. You are data crated by digimon given human form... You may have a name. But you are just data designed to help the digimon partner. Me, exceed normal levels like the others._'

Naruto's hand rested on his face, he couldn't accept it, yet, he could at the same time. But, what was worse...

'_The one was created when the original program died. He was the restore program and controlled the cleanse program. He divided the program into 9 smaller, safer programs. They are called by you, bijuu. You... Contain one of these programs and are known as jinchuuriki. You contain the strongest of the nine programs; you may know of it, it was used by a program before you. Kyuubi..._'

'Someone before me... I'm the kyuubi container? Wh-who was before me? I... I thought the demon just attacked our home...' Naruto growled. 'All those stares, the gossip, why they treated me like dirt and gave them looks...' Naruto clenched his free hand into a fist, he felt angry. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as his hand began to glow red. But he was unaware that he was giving off the red aura.

"Naruto..." The glow faded as Naruto turned to face Hikari. Her face was something between sad and comforting. "D-do you believe Coronamon? That... That you're not real?" Naruto glanced down.

"I don't know... I guess... I guess I have to believe in Coronamon. After all, everything that's happened, what happened, and his explanation... It just says now that my life, one that had been a poor one, was not real. I have no existence, or meaning... I'm just." Naruto gave a deep sigh as he held his gaze to the floor.

Hikari stared at Naruto for several seconds. She felt really sorry for Naruto, he was lost with no meaning and to be said that... that he's not even real. That wasn't right at all. But, what could she say? "Naruto..." The sliding door opened and both turned their gaze to Coronamon.

"I hope you've had time to think..." The digimon spoke walking up. "But now we need to train." Naruto looked on confused as Coronamon smirked and tapped the side of his head. "You're mind is not a normal one. In mere seconds, I can put a program into your mind and teach you what you need. We'll start by uploading simple basics and let your mind rest while the data set's itself out."

"What's going to happen to him?" Hikari asked worried. The digimon glanced to her.

"Nothing will harm its programming. Only make it stronger." Hikari and Naruto glanced down. Coronamon has not treated Naruto like a person yet. Only referred to Naruto as it. No name, no reference of gender. Nothing. "Young lady." Hikari glanced up. "If it settles okay with you, we'll use your bed for it to rest after I input its data." Hikari nods.

"I don't mind." Naruto looked up at Hikari's answer.

"But you're not feeling well." Hikari turned to Naruto while Naruto blinked. 'How did I...'

"H-how did you know I wasn't feeling well? I never said..." Naruto stood there without a word. How did he?

'So its program has evolved that fast huh?' Coronamon mused. "You can ponder on that later. Let us begin..." As the digimon passed the brunet male. Naruto looked at his hand in wonder.

'Could it have been when I made contact? Something weird did happen...' Naruto glanced to Hikari before turning to follow Coronamon. Hikari followed curious as to what was going to happen. Naruto sat on the lower of the bunk beds.

"Now, stay still and don't move." Naruto nods. "Hold out the device and press it to your temple." Naruto did as told. "Repeat after me, program 'the one'."

"Program... the one..." Naruto's eyes widen as his mind was flushed with information. All in an instant, and too Hikari's eyes, Naruto's collapsed on the bed.

"Naruto!" Coronamon stopped the girl.

"Its fine, its memory has just received an upload of the program from the digital world. The mind is now going to store and order out the data as needed and required. It won't be waking up for some time." Hikari looked at Naruto and slowly moved over. Naruto slept peacefully as Hikari rested on the bed frame.

"Coronamon..." The digimon glanced to the girl. "Naruto said he had a hard life. Is that how all when they are given the program are treated?"

"It's all on how the world reacts. The programs in that world act as normal humans would. So however it was treated would be no different to this world." Hikari sighed.

"I wish I knew how Naruto was treated. How he lived." Coronamon crossed his arms.

"It's not hard. If you wish to see," Hikari glanced to Coronamon. "I can show you." Hikari stood up.

"Really?" Coronamon nods. "H-how?" The digimon looked on with a neutral gaze.

"Put your forehead to its own and grasp the digivice. The rest is simple." Hikari glanced back to Naruto. "I recommend getting comfortable; you'll be out for some time while you see its memories. Also, just think of what you want to see. It's a computer in its mind. I'm sure you know how to use one."

"A little..." Hikari muttered as she hopped onto the bed and moved round to the open space beside Naruto. Taking a breath, Hikari rested her palm on the device in Naruto's hand and rested her forehead to his as she closed her eyes. 'Show me his memories...' The device glowed and Coronamon watched the girl collapse to Naruto's side. The digimon turned to leave the room. No point sitting about watching a young girl and a new program.

X X

Hikari felt like she was floating as the world around her formed and as Hikari touched the floor of the world it rippled out a white aura and Hikari opened her eyes. Looking to the sky, it was midday.

"Now get this!" Hikari turned to the sound as she looked past all the people. Standing down at the end was a young blond boy. "I'm absolutely going to be named the hokage!" Hikari stared on, who was that? "You just watch everyone!" With that the young boy ran passed her.

"That boy." Hikari glanced about as people began talking amongst themselves.

"He's..."

"The awful Kyuubi..." Hikari turned back to the blond. Was that... Naruto?

"Hey, that topic is taboo."

'Naruto...'

As time slowly went by, Hikari watched the young blond child that was now the brown haired one to her first greeting. How did he change? Hikari watched from the park fence as Naruto raced about with other children. 'He said he had no friends... But yet...' Glancing to her left she looked to the adults at the park entrance. And each and every one of the children ran up to their father or mother.

Naruto stood there staring, no goodbyes, or even a wave. He turned his back to them and walked to the swings as the children left. Hikari watched as he swung for several moments.

Now she understood. Thou they may play and are friendly to him, they never treated him as a friend should. Having seen so much in so little time, she was beginning to understand how Naruto had lived.

The world before her changed once more, and this time she was going to witness the moment that brought Naruto to her world.

X X

While the two slept, Coronamon had been looking over the city. 'The boundaries have been weakened... Digimon are causing chaos here and chosen ones had gone through. But... Something's not right. I can feel it; the barrier had been forced open again. But it's not a champion digimon I can tell... What's going on?'

"I'm ho..." Coronamon turned from the balcony and crouched down by the window. Glancing through a gap, he could see a young male brunet, older than the current two sleeping stepped into the room. "I mean, excuse me!" The male stood there for several seconds before Coronamon's eyes landed on the small pink orb with eyes.

'Digimon... A Koromon, then... Is he?' The digimon watched as the male walked to the kitchen and set Koromon down before having a drink. Coronamon listened closely before gathering the most important thing.

He'd been in the digital world for some time. And had been through a lot, but is confused by everything now. Coronamon stood and slid the door open. The male looked over startled and the two stared at the cat like digimon. Coronamon gave a feline smirk. "Hello one of the chosen children."

"D... digimon..." Taichi stammered surprised.

"That's a Coronamon!" Koromon spoke surprised as he hopped down and scurried over. The rookie digimon gave a smile back as he stared at the Koromon.

"Nice to meet you Koromon. It sounds like you've had quiet the adventure from the way Taichi here has been talking aloud." Taichi stared surprised before glancing about.

"Why are you in my house? Where's my family?" Coronamon stepped passed Koromon as he walked to Taichi.

"I shall explain it by simply showing you where one member of your family is. As for anyone else, I don't know." Coronamon opened the bedroom door and Taichi glanced through to see Hikari and Naruto.

"Who..." Taichi moved to see who the young brunet is, but Coronamon stopped him. "Who is he?" Taichi asked the digimon.

"I shall explain, but do not worry. You're sister is safe, so take a seat and I shall explain." Taichi stared for a moment before his stomach growled. The male chuckled.

"I best make something to eat first." The male chuckled nervously.

X X

It had been unclear how long he'd slept. But Naruto felt really exhausted even after waking up. As he sat up strait, Naruto's hand landed on something soft beside him and his gaze felt onto the Yagami girl. For a moment, his vision blacked again and his eyes saw the strange designs once more around him and the image that was glowing from the girl.

Slowly removing his hand, Naruto gazed at the girl for several seconds before looking to his hand. "... Hikari..." Naruto muttered as he rolled off the side of his bed. "It's not nice looking at something without asking..." Naruto muttered in a neutral tone as he rolled off the bed. Hikari slowly opened her eyes.

"How..." Naruto glanced down before looking back to the entrance.

"I don't know how to explain it..." Naruto took a step and stopped as his body felt funny and his body slumped slightly.

"Naruto?" Hikari muttered confused before Naruto rushed out the door. "Naruto!" Hikari quickly followed with a stumble and as she left her room, she stopped at the sight of her brother Taichi who was looking confused as he looked at her. "O-onii-chan!"

"What's going on?" Taichi spoke looking from Hikari to Naruto. The blond pushed the sliding door open and stepped out onto the balcony. "Oi, what's wrong?" But Naruto didn't seem to respond as he glanced about and looked up to the sky. Without much thought Naruto jumped the balcony. "What!" Taichi rushed over and stopped as he looked down. Naruto's form was already at ground level and off running. "Where's he going?" More to the fact... How the hell he survive that fall?

"It's the program. It's picked up a digimon breaking the barrier..."

"Barrier?" Hikari spoke confused. Coronamon glanced to the girl.

"The barrier between the digital world and human world has weakened in the few years... It happened when two digimon broke the boundary once before a few years ago." Taichi quickly moved to the door.

"Koromon let's get after him. Hikari, you stay here. We'll talk later..." Taichi spoke as he caught Koromon and his trainers slipped onto his feet.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari called before the door shut. Hikari pouted before going to her room. Coronamon glanced to the girl.

X X

"Where did he go?" Taichi muttered as he glanced about the streets. 'No normal person could run from a drop that high. I've got to find him...'

"Taichi! There he is!" Taichi stopped as Koromon called and there standing by the metal frame fencing that over looked the lake stood the short brunet.

"Naruto!" Naruto didn't respond as he looked on as Taichi walked up. "Hey, you just can't go doing stuff like that... Oi, are you listening." Naruto didn't look to Taichi. "Oi..." Taichi stopped; Naruto's gaze was hollow, like there was no life there. "Naruto?"

"It's coming..." Naruto muttered and Taichi blinked and looked forward as a red dinosaur appeared. "Tyranomon."

"What's it doing here?" Taichi panicked as the champion digimon gazed along the city before firing at the buildings. Taichi stared in shock before the digimon vanished. Naruto's feet gave way and he collapsed. "Naruto... You okay?"

"Ugh... My head..."

"The data is still being progressed and is acting on your programmed instincts." Both turned to Coronamon with Hikari behind him.

"Hikari... I told you not to come, you're not feeling well." Taichi spoke running up as Coronamon walked up to Naruto.

"I was worried about Naruto, onii-chan..." Hikari spoke. Naruto put his right hand to his face.

"Am I going to keep doing this, 'instinct' all the time?" Naruto muttered as Coronamon stopped in front of the boy.

"Once you've got control. And you're data has finished loading all your data up." Naruto glanced over.

"How long will that take?" Coronamon shrugged.

"Days... Weeks..." 'Only till I've reached full evolution standards.' Coronamon glanced to Taichi and Hikari.

"Let's get back to the house, and then we'll..." Taichi stopped talking as the ground began to shake. "What's going on? And earthquake?"

"Digimon..." Naruto grunted as he held his palm to his face. "I can feel it's coming through the barrier." Naruto stood uneasy and glanced to his right. "That way..." With that, he took off at a more average pace to which the group could follow.

"Coronamon..." Taichi spoke and got the digimon's attention. "I don't like how you're treating Naruto." Hikari glanced to her brother, glad someone else agreed.

"It doesn't matter. 'Naruto' as you call it is merely what we created to aid you by our god, Huanglongmon." They came to a stop beside Naruto as the ground exploded.

"Drimogemon!" Taichi spoke before it vanished. "He's gone..." Naruto glanced about, the digimon energy's had gone.

"They've stopped coming through... But, I still sense something coming through... But it's not a digimon." Naruto muttered as he held his head. Taichi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto didn't bother to fight the fact his vision had changed. He had may as well get used to it.

"Let's take a rest. You must be over doing it having woken up... But, we should rest back at the apartment. We don't want you over doing it to Hikari." Hikari nods and Taichi led the pair back towards the building complex with Koromon under his arm. Taichi stopped a second and glanced back, but Coronamon had vanished. 'Where he...'

As they walked down the street Naruto felt a pulse again. His mind already knew it was that feeling that something was coming from beyond the barrier. But it wasn't a digimon. Least, not here... Naruto crouched down as he felt odd and Taichi and Hikari were quick to his aid.

It... Felt nice to have people worry for him.

"Something's... No... Everywhere..." Taichi glanced about, to see if a digimon was nearby, but his vision fell on the T.V. The weather around the world was going insane and before the teens eyes. Digimon of all kinds were in those places causing it.

"Meramon, seadramon... Yukidarumon..." Taichi muttered, why is this happening?

"Onii-chan..." Hikari muttered, but Taichi stared at the screen. "I've always been able to see them." That got his attention as his gaze returned to Hikari. "I've been able to for a long time now..." Taichi turned to his sister.

"Hikari..." The screen beside Taichi flickered and a boy's face appeared.

"T...chi...Taichi...san" Taichi's eyes widen as he turned to the screen.

"Koushiro!" As Taichi turned back to the T.V. Naruto felt the pulses calm.

"You've been able to see digimon?" Naruto muttered as he relaxed slightly. Hikari nods as Naruto slowly stood.

"If I told someone though, no one believed me." The pair stood there a second. "You... When I first saw you, it felt like I was seeing one of them..." Naruto stared at Hikari a moment before glancing down.

"Koushiro! Koushiro!" Taichi yelled as the screen went black. "What did he mean, don't come back?" Taichi growled. 'What do I do?' Taichi clenched his fist. 'I have to go back... They're all still there while I got home. But...'

"Onii-chan..." Taichi glanced to his sister, then to Naruto. Turning back to look at the T.V.

"Naruto..." Naruto stared at the older Yagami. "Watch over my sister... Koromon, we need to go back."

"Onii-chan..." Hikari spoke before glancing down. "You just..." Taichi put a hand on his sister's shoulder and the girl looked up sadly.

"I'll be back before you know it." Hikari looked up as her brother smiled and Taichi turned to Naruto. "I can count on you right?" Naruto nods. "Also... Don't let what Coronamon says get you down. You have to believe in yourself."

"R-right..." Naruto muttered as Taichi stood and looked up blankly.

'How do I get back?' Turning to the pair again, it would be best to go back now. "Come on, where not far from the apartment now." Taichi stated as he turned round and walked off with the two right behind him.

"Naruto..." Hikari muttered and Naruto glanced over. "I... I'm sorry I looked at your memory without asking... I was... I just wondered." Naruto looked forward.

"It's okay... Besides, you're okay with what I know also. It's... Nice to feel accepted, even if I feel anything 'but' normal. And..." Naruto sighed as he looked to the sky. "It's not like I'm the same Naruto from my world. I'm different now in every way. Right from the core to my outer appearance..." Naruto looked down. "I have no choice now but to get used to it. I have something far more important to do now. I've got to keep a level head to all of this." Hikari looked on at Naruto, it must be hard for him.

"Where not far now." Taichi stated as they got close to the tall building. "Once back, me and Koromon will head back to where we came out from. And see if there's away back..." As they reached the corner and waited for the lights to change. Naruto felt something strange and glanced to his left.

"Um... Trouble..." Naruto spoke as everyone turned to what Naruto was looking at. A large green like digimon stood amidst the crouch and the older Yagami got in front of the pair defensively as he panicked.

"Orgemon... Damn, if he attacks it'll draw lots of people in..." The lights turned green and Orgemon rushed forward. "Here he comes!"

Behind Taichi, Naruto's eyes became hollow as his body programming took instinct once again. Moving forward he pushed Taichi as side as Orgemon had his club in the air and swung down. Taichi was knocked into Hikari and both hit the floor.

"Onii-chan! You okay?" Taichi glanced to his sister before looking back to see what had happened. As the dust settled Naruto was stood with his arms crossed over his head as his body was tensed. His eyes were red with a deep glow as he growled. His hair had reddened and his teeth sharpened. With a snap up on the arms, the bone club was knocked up as Naruto's arms came to his sides and with whirl back of his right fist as red energy gathered. Naruto struck the digimon and Orgemon was shot backwards. "Naruto!" Hikari spoke stunned as both looked on. Naruto glanced to them but Hikari felt scared by the red eyes. It wasn't Naruto.

The boy crouched and took off in a blur. Koromon was the first to locate Naruto as he appeared on the building. 'So fast... But...' The digimon turned to Taichi.

"Taichi, Hikari." The pair looked at Koromon. "Stay here!" The small intraining rushed off after the boy.

"Koromon!" Taichi spoke as the small digimon hopped the floors up to Naruto.

'I can see it... He not ready, I can tell, his body won't cope!' Koromon landed as Naruto stood with his gaze on Orgemon as the digimon stood and turned to Naruto and then to Koromon. Naruto's body tensed.

'_Target, Orgemon. Champion level... Objective, return to digital world_...' Naruto turned side on and pushed forward. 'Champion level skills, available...' Orgemon swung out with a downward swing and Naruto pushed left at the last second and swung out with his left. The punch connected, but had no force this time round. Naruto's body acted with a right kick. But that didn't do anything. Orgemon swung again and the club struck Naruto's form and sent him spiralling away into the building behind him. As Naruto impacted Koromon turned to Naruto.

"Naruto!" As the smoke cleared, it showed Naruto out cold as the reddened hair returned to brown. Naruto's form slid and dropped from the building. "Naruto!"

"Naruto!" Taichi and Hikari called as Naruto hit the ground. Both rushed up, fearing the worst. But were amazed, he was still alive. Taichi looked up as Koromon was now attacked by Orgemon.

"Koromon! Hikari, stay here." Taichi rushed back into the streets as the small intraining was attacked. "Koromon! Hang on!" Koromon landed on the street level as people had run fearing someone was blowing up places round them.

"Taichi! Get out of here with Naruto! I'll hold out till he's safe!" Koromon looked up as the club came down and closed his eyes.

"CoroKnuckle!" Koromon opened his eyes to see the rookie digimon strike out at Orgemon.

"Coronamon!" The cat digimon landed as Orgemon landed back. "Where have you been? Naruto's been injured."

"Very unlikely... Its programming is stronger than that..." The rookie stated as he gazed on at the champion. 'But I won't be able to handle Orgemon... Koromon, why don't you shinka...' The Ogre like digimon growled and attacked again and both digimon evaded. 'I won't get another free hit like that again.' Coronamon ducked a club swing and the flame on his head glowed. "Corona flame!" A burst of fire shot out to aid his escape as the club came down. Koromon attacked from the right but it did nothing but draw Orgemon's attention.

As the battle went on, Hikari stayed beside Naruto worried. "Naruto..." Naruto's eyes clenched tight.

"Why does my head hurt...? What happened? Did I get hit or something?" Naruto grunted as he sat up. He glanced about to see he was in an alley. "Why are we here?"

"Don't you remember?" Hikari asked as Naruto looked at her confused. "Y-you took Orgemon's attack and lashed out at the digimon. You're body..." Naruto glanced down.

"My program must have taken over..." Naruto glanced back to notice the worried gaze. "What's wrong Hikari?" The girl looked at Naruto for several second before shaking her head.

"Nothing..." They heard another explosion. "Let's get to Onii-chan. Koromon is fighting Orgemon and I'm worried." Naruto nods.

"You're brother did say I had to protect you... But then again..." Hikari smiled as Naruto looked at her embarrassed.

"You need protecting more than I do." Naruto chuckled as both made their way back into the battle clad street. Koromon and Coronamon were quickly evading Orgemon's attacks. "Coronamon!" Naruto spoke, surprised to see the digimon after he'd vanished. The lion digimon landed and looked to Naruto. There was a moment's gaze. Orgemon roared and lashed out but the rookie digimon was quick to react. Orgemon stopped and turned his gaze on the younger too. Naruto tensed as Hikari looked worried.

"Leave them alone!" Koromon called as he moved to distract but the champion rushed the young too.

"Damn it... Its programming is not ready for this!" Coronamon muttered as he moved to take on the champion. But with a powerful slam, the rookie was down. Orgemon was on the two like a spider to the fly.

"Hikari!" Taichi called as Naruto steeled his gaze and the digimon swung. Naruto gripped Hikari tight and jumped on instinct and landed on the floor above with Hikari held close. The champion looked up and attacked as Naruto moved to evade once again.

"Naruto! Hikari!" Taichi called worried, his sister was in danger. "Darn it!" Taichi clenched his digivice. "Please... I need to save them... Come on work! Koromon you've got to shinka!" The intraining looked to Taichi.

"I want to, but I'm not getting that feeling!" Koromon called as the upper floor building exploded and Naruto shot out with Hikari. Naruto glanced back as Hikari held on with her arms round his neck. "Naruto!" Koromon called as the champion was on them quicker. "No!"

"Hikari!" Taichi called and his digivice glowed. There was a bright flash of light as the sky above opened up in a yellow glow. A white beam struck Koromon.

"Koromon shinka!" The small pink orb glowed and took on a new form, a yellow small dino. "Agumon!" The small dino looked straight up and fire flickered from the jaw line. "Baby flame!" The fire shot up and stuck Orgemon and the champion was knocked skyward as Naruto landed on the ground.

"Naruto! Hikari!" Taichi spoke as Hikari let go and Naruto dropped to his knees as the male got to them. He breathing heavy as he found that he was too exhausted to even speak after that. He only wondered how he did that for so long.

Seeing the two were fine though tired, Taichi turned to Agumon. "Agumon!" Taichi spoke only to gasp as his rookie friend was being pulled up to the light in the sky. Taichi stood quickly. "Agumon!"

"Sorry Taichi... Hikari, Naruto... Bye-bye..." Agumon spoke as he vanished.

"Agumon!" Taichi yelled before looking down at his digivice. "Hikari..." Taichi clenched the device. "Sorry I have to leave you guys like this... But like I said... I'll be back." Taichi lifted his digivice into the air. "My friends need me... Take care yourselves. Even if it's for a couple of hours."

"Onii-chan..." Hikari spoke sadly as she watched her brother begin to float up. "Onii-chan!" Taichi smiled.

"Don't worry... And Naruto, remember what I said..." With that Taichi faded and the portal closed. Hikari stood there looking on as Naruto closed his eyes. The barrier between worlds was more stable now. Trying to stand, Naruto stumbled forward. He really didn't feel good after doing what he did to outrun that digimon. It left him feeling really weird. Coronamon hefted himself up as both heard a noise.

"What's that Hikari?" Naruto asked as he got his feet stable. Hikari rushed over and helped Naruto stay standing.

"I know that sound, but we best get out of here... Do you think we would be able to explain what has just happened?" Naruto nods to her and the group of three slowly walked out of sight.

Once back in the apartment, Hikari set Naruto to the bunk bed. "You okay Naruto?" Hikari asked as Coronamon went and sat on the bedroom balcony.

"Yeah... Just..." Naruto held his stomach. "I've just remembered, I've eaten nothing all day." Hikari smiled.

"I'll go get the lunch Kaa-sa made. We'll share." Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks..." As the door shut Naruto sighed. "What happened to me out there?" Coronamon glanced to the boy.

"You're programming comes from the kyuubi's data. It's the instinct program." Naruto stared at the digimon. "Over time you'll control this, but it would be unwise as to force it to be controlled. Your mind is still taking it in, also, you're body needs to improve. As you get better, the data transfer in combat should be better..."

"Data transfer?" Coronamon nods and the door opened and Hikari walked in. "What's that?" Hikari glanced between the two.

"Data transfer is the upload of techniques your body can use. Today was your first field fight, and it over stressed your data. You delivered a champion level attack and ultimate speed. But you're body's data was hampered and the second attack on Orgemon was far weaker, even less than rookie. Which was why you were beaten." Naruto looked down before looking at the food.

"Thanks Hikari..." Naruto muttered taking the food. "So..." Naruto spoke before swallowing. "How do I get stronger...? If I'm this great hero for the digital world and all that..." Hikari looked at Naruto amused. He seemed so much better right now.

"Meditate. Your mind will flow far better with the data not being held down by daily activities. But even if you upload everything, unless it is deemed required, it won't tell you everything. You have to search for it..." Naruto nods.

"I see... Coronamon, you hungry?" The cat digimon glanced to the sky.

"A little... But I'm fine. You need the energy... Unlike humans to their digimon. My power to shinka comes from your digital energy. So while I maybe hungry, you can evolve me. Unlike if a digimon is hungry they can't. That is where we are stronger than the chosen children."

Naruto sat back and looked down at his hands. "I see..." Naruto took a moment to think. "Can I use the bathroom Hikari? I really could do with a cleaning up..." Hikari nods and showed Naruto to the bathroom. "Having slept in an alley last night. I'm amazed I smell better than I should." As he shut the door, Naruto's arms slumped slightly.

X X

'Why does my mind feel so clouded...? It feels like it's going too fast for me to understand... But then again...' Naruto looked up as the water poured. 'I understand without realising it... Any questions I want to ask... I know... I'm...' Naruto sighed. 'I know it... I've said it but...'

"I miss myself."

As Naruto stepped out the showed he turned to face the mirror. The new face before him that was the Naruto he was now and will forever be. 'Can I really call myself Naruto anymore?' Raising his hand up, Naruto looked at it before glancing to his reflection. Clenching his fist, Naruto closed his eyes. The area round him darkened as white particles coated his form. '...'

Hikari stared at the sky in thought; she wondered how her brother was doing... Day's must have passed and she only wondered if she'll see him today... Tomorrow or whenever. "Onii-chan..." As the girl looked on, she was unaware of the figure approaching.

"Hikari..." Hikari glanced to Naruto and blinked surprised. "Hehe..." Hikari watched as Naruto jumped onto the frame of the balcony. His black trainers resting with not even an ounce of fear from falling. "So much has happened that I really can't understand it..." Naruto stated as he clenched his black tip-less gloves. "I'm someone who's lost in a world with no identity, no name... Or past..." The wind rippled past them as Naruto's black jeans ruffled with his burnt orange shirt. "But I do need to push forward... I've got to keep on going..." As his black sleeve-less coat ruffled in the breeze, Hikari could see the red under layer as its two tails flapped before resting back at Naruto's ankles. Naruto took a breath before giving a confident smile. "The adventure of Naruto Uzumaki. Hero to the digital world begins here..." Naruto pointed out over the city. "Look out world! Here I come!"

There was a stunned silence as Naruto smirked, yeah... That will do.

"Shut up kid!" Naruto stumbled at the yell and Hikari giggled as Naruto landed on the floor beside her. "Keep it down will you!" Naruto pouted before looking at the giggling girl. He grinned before putting his hands behind his head.

'It maybe off to a bad start. But with friends like Hikari. I'm sure as hell going to do what I can to become what I've been set out to do.'

XXXX

God damn it! I took so long to get my grove back and if it wasn't because of jingo posting that renewed story I wouldn't have had the momentum to get this done.

I'm so sorry for the long wait, virus troubles held me back but I've done it. Now I can finally get back to ccsn. I've got so much I want to do with that now that I'm back on track. My trains getting up to speed. I will get back to my super speedy releases once more.

The powers as an author are back. Here I go, watch out my worlds a storms coming!

Hikari's little event in Naruto's memory was sort of an assasin's creed style, the white pulse thing with events happening.

I can finally say I'm glad I've done this. But now I'm also glad to get back to ccsn so. I hope this was fun. Later!


End file.
